


Death of a sheriff

by SarkyFancyPants



Series: Four They Were: A Borderlands AU [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkyFancyPants/pseuds/SarkyFancyPants
Summary: A series of ECHO recordings left behind by Pip after Nisha's death.(Takes place during the events of Borderlands 2)





	Death of a sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Borderlands fan story that involves original characters within the Borderlands universe. This takes place in the canon story just with slight modifications to fit in the AU.

ECHO Recording Pt 1.

I felt no love for her. And for what it is worth, I'm sure she felt the same about me. Yet, when I look at her now, lyin' on the ground, sand stained red with her blood, I can't help but feel a twinge of sadness… or maybe it's just pity. She would always mock me for bein' so "sentimental".

Maybe it's the fact that I'm lookin' at Jack, kneelin' down beside her, quiet, gently caressing her forehead with his thumb. "That's kinda pissing me off…" is all he had to say… in a very deadpan tone. It almost makes me skin crawl seein' him like this. No tantrum, no screamin', no cursin' at the bandits who took her life. It is... disconcertin'.

* * *

ECHO Recording Pt 2.

Nisha always said she wanted to go out in a good old fashioned truxican standoff. Guess her dream has been fulfilled. I can see slight satisfaction in the way the corners of her lips curl slightly into a faint smile. She almost looks so peaceful.

When those bandits arrived to Lynchwood, she called Jack to let him know of what was comin'. She made sure to tell him everythin' was under control. But moments after, I got a very different message from her. We both knew Jack sees us as untouchable. Nisha, however, her vision was much more realistic.

* * *

ECHO Recording Pt 3.

Jack introduced us both when he wanted Nisha to meet me. She was intrigued. For a short time I was tasked to check on Lynchwood every now and then under her request. Of course Jack couldn’t tell her no. I was handed over like a toy for her to play with.

We had our differences. Didn’t like eachother much for a while, until, in some curious twist of fate, we became pretty chummy. Roundin’ up bandits got a lot more entertainin’, we even got to chat like pals while scalpin’ the poor bastards. 

I could see why Jack liked her so much…

* * *

ECHO Recording Pt 4.

I won’t say I’m not gonna miss our times together. Still, in her own way, Nisha requested that I don’t mourn her if she were to die. She hated the thought of it. 

About Jack… I’ve seen him upset before, but apparently this really hit a nerve. Nisha knew how he was goin’ to react. She said so in her final message. I wanted to say somethin' to him, but couldn’t find the words. None of reassurance or comfort that would make the situation less uncomfortable.

Come to think of it, I guess it was better that I remained quiet.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
